The invention relates to a rescue apparatus.
Document AT 411 592 B filed by this same applicant discloses a prising device with a linear drive system which can be pressurised by means of a pressurising medium in order to drive pivotably mounted prising arms mounted in a housing of the prising device in a complementary synchronous arrangement, and the drive system has a ram arrangement for transmitting a synchronous driving motion from the linear drive system to the pivotably mounted prising arms. Disposed in the end regions of the prising arms are prising tips of different designs which can be changed to suit a particular application.
Specifications U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,531,289 A, 6,311,537 B1 and GB 2 254 580 disclose rescue apparatus of the generic type, and replaceable anti-wear elements in the form of interchangeable tips or cutting blades are provided at the points of the prising arms subjected to the highest loads.